A Puma's Legacy
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: This is the OC story i promised to write. Beware, small metion of Sonic and his friends. It will cover the SonAmy party WAY LATER but dont worry about that. Rated M. Contains Lauguage, some violence, lemons, and some drug use. Ty and enjoy
1. Prolouge

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_Ok, like I promised, I would work on the origin of my OCS Raul the Puma and Rosemary the Ocelot. It's a break from On-Line Antics and Past of Shadow, which I will upgrade later. This is an M rated, OC story with VERY little mention of the original characters from the Sonic Team and it will be kind of long, so don't say that I didn't warn ya. If you DON'T want to read it, it's ok. But if u do, I ask that you leave me a review. I do need to know if I'm meeting some people's expectations. Thanks and enjoy._

_Also if I do mention any of the original characters, it will be on the same rules as I implied on my lemons and others. That should answer some of your questions of them._

_Disclaimer: I own only Raul the Puma, Rose the Ocelot, Capt the Puma, Greyback the Lion, and Maximus the Bear._

_Enjoy._

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

Prologue

On the base of the cliffs of Aquatic Ruins, a lone puma was standing on the peak, contemplating his life before he joined the Sonic team. His name was Raul the Puma, known as the Spear-master of Aquatic Ruins.

'_Heh…. From a lonely orphan to one of the few Mobians to save a planet from evil and darkness…did I have a crazy life or what…what led to this? Sonic?? Or was King Acorn telling me the truth… its in my blood to fight like my parents did.' _Thought the young puma as he looked over the plains.

Raul had the look of a warrior. 2 scars on his face, one on his cheek on the left side in the shape of an x mark. Another scar christened his face on the right side above the eye and runs down to his cheek. His eyes were a slight blue with a part of brown in the iris. He wore a black trench coat with a white t-shirt, blue Levis jeans and a pair of military boots that had red and blue stripes that ran from the top of the boot to the heel.

On his forehead, he bore a blue headband that wrapped around his forehead. His had dark sandy blonde hair that made in to a ponytail to the middle to his back. Sometimes he had it kept to a mullet style but not anymore. On his back was a long viridian spear adorn with a red feather and a tiny blade at the base with 2 recesses on the base of the top blade, this spear he christened 'Shadow Dragon' and on his hip was 2 long swords with curved handles that looked like they were made to keep in sync with the wrist and hand, they were called, 'Hawk Edges', which were a gift for him when he left the Babylon Rogues.

The thought of his past got him to thought of how his life was before he became a warrior. He grew up on an orphanage in a small island; know as Christmas Island, located in the Southern Island chain. But his place of birth was known as the Aquatic Ruins. It was here he learned about his family and his parents who died in the great Mobian War.

After that, he joined GUN to become an agent who fought to maintain piece, until his _mestre_ and superior partner, Greyback the Lion, who he treated like a friend, had nearly framed him for a murder that Raul hadn't commit. As a result, he ended up fighting his master till he nearly killed him, causing him to leave GUN and to avoid law enforcement. From there on, he traveled to be stronger but as fast as well.

It was during the time that he needed money for rent and food that he participated in a wrestling match that cause another turn at his life. He met a bear that had power beyond Raul and was kind to the bone till it came to fight evil. His name was Maximus the Bear, and was one of Raul's most trusted and most respected friend.

Max was know as professional wrestler and a former member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He became a wrestler after he worked on at least 20 cases for the Chaotix, earning at lest 3/4s of the scars he inhabited on his body. Afterwards, he started to look for a challenge and found it by training Raul and another student. Ever since, he had traveled and fought with Raul.

'_I may have grown stronger and powerful…but I still can't stop the pain from my past…but it helps forget what happen.' _He thought as he pulled a silver locket from his shirt and opened it.

Inside it was a picture of a bunch of young Mobians that were smiling in the picture. Inside it contain 6 hedgehogs; 4 were relative to each other while the others was not apart from their tree or to themselves, 3 pumas; all relative to each other, a fox that was not related to any of the 10 animals. And finally, a brownish blond ocelot that too, was not related to the others.

The eldest of the 4 hedgehogs that were related to each other was a black hedgehog with red stripes that ran along the upward quills he had as well as red wine like color eyes. He wore a black zipped up hoody on and gray jeans. He had a smirk that showed that he was not one to be trifled with.

The second eldest was a purple hedgehog with long purple quills that were fashioned to a ponytail with 2 rogue bangs outward. She had blue eyes and a smile that nearly matched her older brother but was a little more dazzling. She wore a blue t-shirt and pair of blue Lee jeans.

The second youngest of the troupe had green fur and quills that were not combed or in any style. His eye color was the same as his sister but he had a more prankster-like smile on his face that showed his good nature. He wore a red shirt under a brown vest and blue jeans as well.

The youngest of them was a blue hedgehog with quills downward that were loosed that looked like that they floated with the wind. His eyes were a emerald green and had a cocky smile on his face with a streak of dirt on his cheek that showed that he loved adventures. He wore a white t-shirt with blue Levis.

The eldest puma had long brown hair that ran down to her shoulder blades and brown eyes that matched. She didn't look like her other siblings but had the same attitude as both of them possessed. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of light blue bell-bottom jeans.

The second oldest puma had sandy blond hair that was cut shorter than the youngest. He too had eyes like his little brother; blue with a hint of light brown. Face too like his brother with the exception of the scars and the fur color. He sported a gray t-shirt that had the logo of 'And 1' on his chest and a pair of basketball shorts. In his hands was a football that worn from age and play, showing that he loved sports and competition.

As the youngest, it was Raul during his youth. He too had worn a pair of basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt that had an Adidas logo on it. He bore no scars and was smiling.

After scanning the other figures he stopped at the young ocelot next to the black hedgehog. This one person was Raul's one and only reason to live and to fight. The one person who would make him weak as kryptonite would to Superman. Her name was Rosemary the Ocelot, but she preferred to be called Rosie or Rose.

She had blond fur that was a tad bit brown and had reddish brown hair that she had either a short bob cut with her ends flared out or long enough to her shoulder blades that she would pull back into a ponytail. In the picture she had short bob. Her eyes were brownish with a glimmer of gold in them. She wore a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were matted with dirt and grass, showing that she was a tomboy, always playing in the dirt with other boys and never ashamed of such behavior.

'_Heh…Tomboys…the one thing that I fall for. Not girls like Amy, who's only tough when needed to be, or like Rouge, who oozes with sex appeal and who shows her kind loving side to her friend and boyfriend. No…Rosie has what they both show and a lot more… Kind, sweet, and gentle with a taste of class, but is tough 24/7 without a care. She is what makes me swoon faster than any girl would.' _He thought as he smiled at her face.

This picture had got him thinking back to his childhood. He closed his eyes and felt as if he wasn't there in the present, and wasn't as tall as he was. He felt like the say 7 year old puma that prefer playing tag and running instead of training his Chaos powers and sparring. He wasn't scarred from the horrific battles that plagued his dreams, and was untouched by pain and blades.

And like that, the curtain raises on the past of Raul the Puma.

_Srry if I got too informant like. I just thought u would want to know what my OC would look like in more detail. It's going to get better in the next few chapters…I hope. Anyway R&R people. Its not gonna kill ya!_

_BTW mestre means Master in Portuguese._


	2. The New Girl

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_K here's Chap 1. It will introduce how my two most lovable, huggable, son ofa b's I call OCs met. And like I said in Rosemary's bio, Raul and Rosemary didn't get along at first; so don't flip out about it. Till then grab a seat, put a plate for eat to heat, and read this little treat._

_Heh that rhymed. NE ON TO THE STORY!! _

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, Frank, and Greyback._

_Enjoy._

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

Chapter 1 The New Kid

"OK! Children, settle down!!" shouted the matron who walked in the main room. The children were having free time when she walked in.

Behind her was a timid ocelot that held a small teddy bear to her chest. The kids got a look at her and stopped their actions. She was too nervous to move to the kids who were playing. The matron, paying no heed to this then started to speak.

"Children, this is our new friend at the orphanage. Her name is Rosemary, but call her Rose or Rosie. She's just arrive, so please play nice with her and show her that she is welcome here like we all are. Be fair and help her if she has any questions. Ok children?" said the aged fox with a sweet smile.

"Ok, Matron Fox!" shouted the children in unison.

Matron Fox left as the kids went back to play again, as if they had been interrupted from playing their games for nothing. The ocelot went to see if anyone was willing to play with her. She saw 2 young skunks playing tic-tac toe in the corner. She decided not to bother them and saw a group of hedgehogs and pumas playing tag in the area.

'Maybe they would let me play.' She thought as she walked over.

The youngest puma saw her walk over and shouted…

"New girl coming!!" as they saw here coming, they stopped playing and looked at her like she was an outsider.

" I'm sorry but can I please play with you guys? I'll be it!" she asked softly.

The oldest of the group shouted," HUDDLE!!" and like it was a race, the group huddled.

"Well, guys whaddya think? Should we??" asked the female puma.

" NO WAY Auburn. She's a new girl. She's got girl germs. It's bad enough that Sonic and me have to deal with you and Sonia. I'm gonna need a shot to keep me walking if she touches me." Said the youngest puma.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Raul the Puma?" asked Sonia as she had the look that said ' Take it back or die!'

" Well, I agree with Raul, she could be mean to us. I say we tell her to get lost." Said Sonic as he looked at the new girl.

" That's not nice Sonic the Hedgehog! Take it back or else…." Said Auburn as she too favored Sonia's choice.

"…Or else what??" asked the young blue hedgehog.

" Or we tell Matron that you were being mean to the new girl and she was being nice to us for no reason. I imagine what she will do to you for that. She might take away your stolen Game-Boy away from YOU, Raul. And might make you sleep on the floor tonight." Said the other puma.

"…. You wouldn't dare, Capt…" said Raul

"I would… now be nice and let her play. And for earlier… YOU'RE gonna be it. And QUIT calling me 'Capt'." Said Oscar.

" Then I'm not playing," said Raul as he walked away. He barely got away when he was pulled backed by the collar of his shirt by the black hedgehog.

"Oh yes you are… YOU still owe me for breaking my skateboard." Said the black hedgehog as he had a triumphant smile.

"K let me rephrase it… NO WAY AM I PLAYING AND NO WAY AM I GOING TO WITH THAT OCELOT!" he shouted as he got up and walked away.

As he passed the new girl he gave her a look of pure hate but was pulled back by the ear back to the group. He looked as she withdrew her hand.

" What's you're problem!? EWW I got cooties!!!" cried Raul as he rolled on the ground.

" I may not have one, but I respect friendly people like them. Now stop being mean to them or I'll beat you senseless." She said with her fist raised.

" I dare ya. We'll see how much the Matron's gonna like you when you start a fight on your first day!" shouted Raul as got up.

They looked at each other as the others were shocked at the girl's strength. No one got between them as they continued to glare at each other.

"RAUL THE PUMA!!!" shouted the Matron as she walked over and placed him in the corner.

"When you learn to be nice to others, you can play with your brother and sister." She said as the others laughed at his punishment.

"But matron, she pulled my ear and called me mean!" he whined.

"I know, but didn't you act like you deserved it?" she asked him gently. He shook his head and softly went sad.

"Well…what about this? If you go back and be nice to her, I'll let you off the hook and if SHE acts mean, I'll punish her. Agreed??" asked Fox as he nodded.

"Good, now be nice and go play."

_Well, looks like Raul and Rose were off to a rocky start. Can they improve or will it get worse before they become friends. Til Next Chap. Take Care peeps._


	3. From Tag to Dinner

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_K here's Chap 2. It'll partly introduce a OC I'm making, his bio will be up and running soon as well, so relax and grab yourself a snack._

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, and Frank._

_Enjoy._

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

Chapter 2 Tag and Dinner

Raul softly walked back and crudely apologized to his friends and his family. He stated that he'd be it if they forgave him. They did and the group started to play.

"C'mon Raul! Can't catch me!" sang Sonic as he ran around the group. He was very fast for his age and didn't show any signs of fatigue from this. Raul, however, had the same speed as the blue hedgehog and easily caught up to him.

"You're it, blue boy!" shouted Raul as he tagged Sonic, who rolled on the ground after this.

"Wow…you've gotten faster Raul. Bet I can getcha!" shouted Sonic as he chased after the puma.

" In your dreams!" he said but he didn't get far. Rose tripped him and allowed Sonic to tag him.

"You're it!" he said as he ran again. Raul got up and saw that Rose was giggling from the aftermath. Raul saw this as an opportunity to tag her.

" You're it newbie! NO TAG-BACKS!!" he said as he tagged her and ran as fast as he could.

Rose ran after Shadow as he followed Raul to hide. But she couldn't catch him either. She started to get flustered from this and hid from the others. She saw Oscar run by the bush she hid by and ambushed him.

"You're it!" she said as he got up from her tackling him to the ground. The dazed puma saw his younger brother crouching behind a rock.

'He must think that Rose is still it…ok lets enlighten the lad.' He thought as he walked softly towards him.

Right behind his brother, Oscar softly raised his hand and smacked his brother's head and ran.

"What the hell? OSCAR!!!" cried Raul as his brother ran as fast he could. Raul started to chase him but saw that Rose was hiding.

'Does she know…no I don't think so…Oooh this is the PERFECT opportunity to pay her back for tripping me.' He thought evilly as he walked toward her. She heard him walk and started to run as fast she could.

He started to sprint and caught up to her fast. However instead of tagging her, he tackled her to the dirt and mud. He got up and chuckled.

"You're it, ocelot! That's for earlier..." he started but she rolled him to the ground and smeared mud on his face.

"who's laughing now, puma-boy!?" she said as she pushed him off her.

"Hey that's not nice…I didn't rub mud on you…" he whined as he wiped it off him.

"Well I didn't tackle you to the ground in to the mud." She shot back at him.

"Well YOU'RE the one who pulled people's ears and get them in trouble."

"You were acting like a meanie!!" she shouted back.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

The argument went on for hours till Matron Fox came out and separated the two and told them that they were prohibited from playing with the group till tomorrow. But these two didn't let their argument die for good.

**Later that night**

During dinner, Raul sat with the gray fox, Oscar, and Sonic as the others dispersed. And like earlier, Raul was still in an angry mood about what happened between him and Rosemary. Oscar tried to cool Raul down but to no avail.

"I ain't dropping it till that ocelot apologizes first! So just stop Oscar!" he gritted out his teeth as he grabbed the spoon and began to dig in.

"I know, but you've have to been nice. Mom and dad would never want to see you like this…for god's sake, she's new and a girl. Matron always said to be nice to new people, especially girls." He said.

"…."

"C'mon Raul. You have to admit that you didn't really pull out the welcome wagon when she first showed up." The fox replied as Raul began to eat his veggies.

"NO!! now let me eat, Frankie!" said Raul as he got up and went to a different table. It was vacant but Raul didn't care. He wanted to be alone.

"Can I please sit here??" asked a voice. Raul looked up and moaned as he saw who asked.

It was Rosemary.

"Whatever…just don't bother me when I'm eating…" he crudely said.

She sat down and started to eat as well. Raul didn't feel comfortable eating with a girl. Sure he had manners when it came to eating but when he sees a girl he doesn't know or like, he gets nervous.

"Whoa…" she said.

"What?" he asked silently.

"And I thought that I was the only one who ate veggies. The girls don't like them." She said as Raul continued to wolf down the remaining green beans on his plate.

" Well… guys don't even eat veggies as well, only me, my brother, and Sonic eat these things. He's brothers and sister do as well." He said as he started on his piece of chicken.

She nodded and asked why he ate them.

"…."

"Please tell me?"

"….."

"I won't laugh…"

"………………."

"Fine…" she said sadly.

"….my mom made me eat these things when I was 3…" he softly said. He felt tears fall when he said this.

"If… you don't mind me asking… what happened to…" she started but he answered

"Died…along with my dad. I was just 4 when it happened."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Please don't cry…" she replied softly as she resumed eating. He stopped eating and softly said to her.

"Sorry about earlier…" and he walked away with his plate. Rose saw him walk away with his plate that was only half eaten and gave it to his brother and sister.

'Wow…it must've been tough on him…I hope it's not as bad as mine…' she thought with a tear.

_Looks like Raul is started to be nicer to Rose, but will he really divulge what happened to his parents. And can he survive next chap when…WHOA wait too much info. Wait till next chap people. _

_Ziggman2g breakin off._


	4. Backing a Ocelot

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_K here's Chap 3. It'll show how our two OCs got together and how they become friends. It may be a tearjerker but I hope you guess like it. I'm TRYING to improve here but to no avail…I think. That's why I wish more people would review my stories. Anyway, I'll update my OC list later when I get the chance but my job-less state and my search for work is nothing more than a pain in the big fat arse…well back to ze story!_

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, and the other kids._

_Enjoy._

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 3 Backing A Ocelot**

Matron Fox saw Raul and his tears as he got up and walked towards the door. Seeing this, she got up and walked over to Raul and held him. He started to ease on his crying, but it didn't stop. He got up and walked over to his room. He went under the bed and grabbed a picture under his bed.

It contained a picture of 5 pumas; 3 males and 2 females. This was Raul's only picture of his family before they separated.

The tall puma that hugged his daughter had her fur color and hair color. But like the youngest, his hair was mullet style and long. His face had a scar across the cheek and above the eyebrow. He had a kind smile but was big and muscular.

The woman was light brown-blonde fur coat but with sandy brown hair like the sons in the picture. She was kind-face with brown eyes, but with the light like the boys had. She had some toughness to her that made her look like a fighter. Her smile was full with the baby in the bundle of blankets in her arms.

Raul felt tears leave his eyes as he saw this picture. He was given this picture when his mother sent him and his siblings to the orphanage to live from the war. 3 years afterwards, he receive word that the king of Knothole was overthrown and thrown into the Void and the generals who fought for him were killed or robotized by Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. It broke his heart when he heard that his parents were killed for resistance.

'Damn you Eggman…DAMN YOU!!!' he shouted in his head as he felt tears fall and he cried. He felt a hand on his back and rubbed his shoulder. He saw his sister and brother comforting him, and hugged him.

"It's ok, Raul…just let it out…" said Auburn as she too cried but didn't break down. Oscar and her knew it hurt him the most, being the youngest and the closest to their parents. Auburn took the picture and placed it in the book he got it from.

He finally stopped crying and got up and took the can of soda Oscar offered him. Thanking him and taking a swig of it. He saw that they had a look of bad news to give to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked them as they looked at him.

"Me and Auburn…well we're getting adopted. But the family doesn't want a 3rd child. They say we have to be separated." Said Oscar.

"Matron tried to talked to them take you as well but the parents wanted just us. He said that he won't take no for an answer and he paid her already. She wanted you to know but…" said Auburn but she couldn't finish.

"…Its ok…I'll be fine, I still got friends here. I'll be fine. You guys don't need to worry about me." He lied but he felt sad inside.

'_Why!? What did I do to deserve this?" _he thought as he got up. His lie didn't work as his brother and sister held him and cried. He wanted but he had to stop the tears.

"I wish we had a way to remember each other. That way, we won't be so lonely." Said Oscar as he sniffed. That gave Raul an idea, one that could work.

"Guys…what if…we make a pact…" said Raul as they separated. They looked at him and nodded.

"What type?" asked Oscar as he looked at his brother and sister.

"I know what you're getting at, Raul. Whatever happens, we'll always stay brothers and sister. No matter how far we are or how bad our differences." Said Auburn as she grabbed some items from the nightstand next to her bed. They were 3 lockets; silver, gold and emerald. Each contained a copy of the picture of the kids in the orphanage, but on the inside of the cover had the words inscribed:

_Though miles apart from each other_

_We'll always be together_

_Thru hell and back, trouble thin and thick_

_The foundation of our love is stronger than brick_

_Our paths once separated from life and time_

_One day, again, our fates will be once again entwined._

_No one can break the bonds we forged together._

_So we walk in peace, loved and happiness forever._

Raul took the silver pendant and smiled. Auburn kept the emerald one and Oscar took gold. The boys looked at their sister and hugged her.

"Auburn…this is amazing! When did you get this?" asked the youngest.

"Mom wanted me to hold on to these, but told me to gave them if the worst was to happen…" said the oldest Puma as she placed it on her neck. The boys followed suit and held each other till they were told to go to bed.

**Next Morning**

Raul looked out of the bay area, tears glisten to his face as he recalled the day. The family that took Auburn and Oscar had decided that they didn't want Raul and just wanted his brother and sister. He got up and walked to the swing set. He saw Sonic and Manic playing on the monkey bars and felt a ting of envy.

He got up and saw something in the grassy plain. It was a group of boys who were picking on a person. Knowing that he should mind his own business, he instead walked over and saw the 2 skunks and 3 raccoons picking on Rose, who was crying.

"What's the matter? Don't like playing with the big boys? Ya little snot!" yell a raccoon as he pushed her to the ground.

"Hey lookie here, Bryce! A Teddy Bear… it looks like it's dead. Like her parents." Said one of the skunks as he started to pull on its head, ripping the fabrics.

"NO NO STOP! PLEASE! My mommy gave that to me before she died!" sobbed Rose as she ran to grab it. But the skunk held it high to the point that she can't reach.

"Why? Its MY bear now you little brat. What're you gonna do about it? Cry to mommy?? Too bad she's dead and in hell!" taunted the skunk as he kicked her to the ground.

"Hey Jack! Here, I'm open!" shouted the skunk's brother as he ran to the other side. Jack saw and threw the bear to his brother.

"GO LONG CHRIS!" he shouted as his brother ran to catch it.

"Lets see…Hey it needs CPR!" shouted the other skunk as he slammed it on the ground and pressed his mouth on it, trying to give it CPR.

"Please stop!!! I'm telling Matron!" yelled Rose as she went to the house. But Bryce tripped her as she past him and was pushed into the ground.

"YOU AIN'T DOING ANYTHING EXCEPT WATCH!" he screamed into her ears and pulled her up and forced her to watch the torture they were inflicting on the bear.

"NO STOP!!!" she cried as the Bear was being tugged by the other two raccoons like that they were in a tug of war game.

"Damn it Peter, its mine!" said one of them as he gave a sharp tug.

"Didn't ya mama teach ya to share, Otis!? LET ME PLAY WITH IT!!" said Peter as he gave it another tug. The head was ready to rip with one more tug.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" yelled Raul as he slugged Peter and Otis. He grabbed the bear and gave it back to Rose. She took it and ran behind him.

"Well, well boys! Looks like puma boy's gonna save the day here… LINCH HIM!!!" yelled Bryce as he ran after him. Raul grabbed Bryce and slammed him to the ground. Bryce had then started slugging the puma in the ribs and in the back, allowing him to roll Raul to the ground.

"Get OFF!!!" yelled Raul as he kneed Bryce in the groin and followed with a hard right cross to his face.

Bryce was pushed off as Raul got up but was tackled again by Jack and Chris and was getting kicked by Otis and Peter in the ribs. Raul then bitten Jack's ear hard and slugged him. He got off and kicked Otis in the groin as well and slugged Chris dead center of his nose. Peter ran away as Raul looked at him.

Bryce recovered and slugged Raul again in the ribs and started to slug at him in the face. Raul covered his face and grabbed the raccoon by the shirt and kneed him in the stomach. The two were separated by Matron Fox and was held back by to other nurses who came to help the woman.

"That's enough!!! You boys need a time out. Bryce and Raul, to my office NOW!" she shouted.

**Fox's Office**

"Who started this fight!?" yelled Fox as she sat down on the desk.

"Raul did. Matron, he punched Rosie and took her bear! That's why she's cover in dirt. The others were trying to help me!" lied Bryce as he pointed a finger at Raul. He felt that he would get Raul blamed for the trouble if he made it thick enough.

"Is this true Raul??" she asked angrily.

"NO Matron! Ask Rosemary! She'll tell you what happen!" said Raul fast.

"Rosemary!!" she shouted thru the door as the ocelot entered. Bryce was angry with this, he hadn't count on Raul calling on the girl who caused him trouble.

"Did Raul cause the fight?" asked Matron Fox as she looked at the girl.

She shook her head, and pointed her finger at Bryce as said.

"HE STARTED IT! He took my bear and his friends tried to rip it. Raul intervened and saved my bear. Bryce and his friends started to gang on him till it was stopped." She felt tears fall at this.

"Bryce NO PLAYTIME FOR YOU AND YOU'RE FRIENDS TONIGHT!" shouted Matron Fox and dismissed the puma and the ocelot.

"Thank you Rosemary…" said Raul as he got back to his room.

"Its ok. Thank you for saving my bear…its all I have off my mother and father." She softly said. As she walked off, Raul called her out.

"If you want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend. I know I've been mean and it doesn't make up for it but I'm sorry…" He said but felt bad after saying this.

'What am I thinking? She doesn't like me…' he thought but was interrupted as she kissed his cheek and nodded.

He blushed and placed a hand on his cheek, over the spot she kissed. He felt weird but at the same time…happy.

_Looks like Raul had gotten some brownie points from Rosie and may start to cheer up. Wait till next Chapter._


	5. Destruction

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_K here's Chap 4. It'll tell how their orphanage was destroyed. The timeline of this story is fast-forwarded by 5 years and will have VERY small mention of Sonic and his friends, so DON'T say I didn't warn ya. I know it will sound corny but I was listening to Evanescence 'My Immortal' when I wrote this scene. I think it added a little effect to the chapter so if you want emotion, listen to the song at the start of Fox's last few moments._

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, and the other kids._

_Enjoy._

_Oh yea here's their ages._

_Past Raul: 12_

_Past Rose: 10_

_Raul: 23_

_Rose: 21_

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 4 Destruction**

**5 years later**

The season was autumn, the leaves in the trees were turning slowly from green to a golden brown. The weather turned colder but it didn't damper the spirits of the kids who still lived at the orphanage. Some were inside watching TV but the others were too energetic to sit down.

Raul was outside when it was midday. He was looking out at the horizon when a person tackled him to the ground. The person who sacked him was none other than Rosemary who too was playing outdoors with him.

"Hi Rosie…what do ya want this time?" he asked as he got up. He grew a little over the years, both size and height. He was also gotten faster, making him hard to catch, and he gotten stronger.

"Well, me and the others were planning to go explore around the island. Wanna come??" she asked sweetly. He looked at her and saw a mischievous look on her. He knew that she had something planned. Knowing this, he shook his head and said.

"Nopey nope nope nope…"

" C'mon have some fun for once pleaseeeeeeeeee???????" she asked in a teasing-like sweet voice.

' I HATE it when tomboys do that to me.' He whined in his head but nodded like his mind was changed.

She then jumped up and down in celebration and hugged the young puma, causing him to blush and slightly smile.

' Whoa…first a peck on the cheek now this? What did I do to her to make her so…sweet and…. WHOA WHOA WHOA!! TIME OUT RAUL THE PUMA! Don't think like THAT! She's just trying to be nice, not like…boyfriend-girlfriend like…' he thought while being cuddled.

His thoughts were interrupted when she let go of him and led him just five steps away from the orphanage when a sound got him turned around. One that would cause any one to do so; an explosion.

He turned and saw something that scared him and Rose; the orphanage was ablaze and screams erupted from the building. Raul and Rose however instead of running away, they ran TOWARDS the fire and screaming.

When they got there, the place was swarming with robots with laser guns and rocket launchers. Some were destroying the buildings and dragging some of the orphans from the rubble. But the sight was nothing short of the word destruction.

They looked around for any sign of Matron Fox or any of the runners of the orphanage, but most of the time they were dodging the sight of the robots that were killing any survivors or capturing them.

"MATRON!!!" they yelled as they dodged three more shots from the machines. Knowing that whoever led the army to the area will be close, Raul decided to split off from Rose. But part of him wanted to keep her close.

"Rose I need you to get out of here…I can find Matron faster if you're somewhere safe." Said the young puma.

"NO! I can't leave you here alone. What if they capture you?" she asked tearfully.

"Don't worry, they can't catch me THAT easily. I'm one of the fastest things alive, you know. I can dodge them all day if I wanted to." He said cockily to her. She still hesitated to leave him.

While they argued, a pair of robots came by and fired at them.

Pulling Rose to the side, he grabbed a pipe from the ground and dashed towards the robots and smacked them in the head with the pipe, knocking them down.

"GO!! Get to the forest! I'LL FIND YA THERE!" he screamed at her as she ran.

Raul then twirled the pipe in his hand and ran thru the ruins to find Fox. He started to search in the infirmary but no sign of her or any one. Upon leaving, he heard laughter, sinister laughter. He thought about hiding but part of him wanted to see who was laughing during a firestorm.

He ducked low and started to follow the laughter, stopping to find 2 people standing, and a figure on the ground. They didn't seem to notice the puma, as he got closer for a good look, not even when he gasped when he saw who it was on the ground.

It was none other than Matron Fox, who looked like someone had tossed her in to a meat grinder. The other figures were a large man on a hovercraft that floated in the air who looked like a human version of an egg with a mustache that looked like whiskers of a walrus, complete with a red coat and blue glasses that didn't show his eyes. The figure next to him was another robot with two laser cannons on his back and one on his arm.

"For a nurse that watches infants, you were a tough nut to crack, Ms. Fox. Now I ask again, where are the rest of the orphans? It would make it easy to tell me than to continue hurting you." Said the man in the craft.

"…. Go to Hell, Eggman…I'll never tell you!!! I WOULD RATHER DIE!!" she shouted as she spat at his face. This name was struck an alarm in Raul's head. It was the same name that caused Raul's unearthly pain in his heart. The one who had his parents executed for fighting against his tyranny.

Rubbing his great ruddy face, Eggman snarled and shouted," E-012! SHOCK HER AGAIN!!"

The robot raised his cannon and fired a wave of energy at the woman. She cried with an unearthly scream that would scare Raul if he weren't scared already. Raul wanted to strike that machine and the man controlling it but he couldn't, not if he would get Matron killed.

"That's enough! I ask you one last time and this will be the last time I will be friendly…WHERE ARE THE ORPHANS!?" he yelled. He raised a gun to the woman's head. Raul silently begged the man to stop but he knew that men like him were bent to end like it was the only reason they lived for.

"Heh…heh…heh… I will say this once and once only. If you tell me where I can find them, I'll ease your passing and won't kill them…I say that's the most generous anyone has seen me been. I would spare you the anguish of watching this place burn to rubble and ash, as well as sparing the sight of watching them become MORE of my most loyal subjects and android slaves." He said with a look filled with glee.

It was more than what Raul could take. Looking around on the ground, he saw a stick taller than him. Grabbing it, he threw cracked the pipe on the ground, grabbed the longest , sharp shard from it and tied it to the stick to make a makeshift spear and silently made his way towards Eggman and E-012.

"I grow tired of this." Eggman said as he gave the robot his gun and said.

"Continue the interrogation. If she doesn't talk…kill her slow and painfully. I must return back to my base. From there, I can try to hunt them down." He started to retreat and left with the rest of his army except for the robot he left behind.

The robot raised his new gun at the woman and tasered her one last time, longer than the last few times. Lowering it, he walked over to her till she was at his waist. He asked in monotone.

"Answer Dr. Eggman's question. Where are…" but that was as far as the robot got till it was impaled by a spear through its chest cavity.

Raul then yanked the spear out and jumped up on its shoulders. He then thrust the spear through its head and sparks emitted from its body. Using the reflexes he was born with, he moonsaulted off the robot and kicked it away from the woman and him, landing on his back. He got up and walked over to her.

"MATRON! Please be alive!" cried Raul as he knelt down and looked at her.

"…Raul… is that you?" she asked weakly. She had no time left to live.

"Yes its me… we've got to get outta here. They may come back!" he said as he tried to get her on her feet. But to no avail, he was still too small to lift her up and get her out of the building, let alone try.

He looked at her and saw her eyes were full of tears, causing him to stop his actions and sobbed.

"Please don't cry Raul…its just part of life…a path of it that one must…take when it's time for us to pass…." She said while stroking his face with her hand. She knew that it would be hard but she had to tell him.

"But why? Why must you have to die? Its not fair!" he cried as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Raul…did Rosemary get out of here?? Is she safe?" she asked, knowing that if Eggman had found her, she would be changed as well as the other orphans he captured.

He nodded as he got up to find something to help him lift her up. But saw nothing of use, nothing to help him or her. He hated the fact but he wasn't going to save her. He felt her tugging on his shirt softly.

"Raul…in the cabinet, there's a spear there…take it and the box beside the object." She said as he nodded. Inside the cabinet adjacent from them was a viridian spear with a red feather beneath the base.

Inside the box was a light blue gem that was a size of a melon to Raul as he grabbed it. When he held it, it started to glow and filled Raul with some kind of power that he never thought to have wield himself.

"That spear…was your father's… he wanted me to give it to you when you left the orphanage. As for…the gem…it's a Chaos Emerald…one of the seven servers of Chaos…you must survive now Raul… promise me that you'll watch over yours and Rosie's lives now…" she said. Those were the last words that Fox had said to the young puma.

Raul started to shake her, but no luck. He tried to slap her awake or anything that would wake her, but she had passed. Raul, accepting this, then closed her eyes and said…

"I promise Matron…I promise…"

He got up and thanks to the Chaos Emerald, he lifted her up and carried her out of the building.

_Poor Raul. How will he explain to Rosemary and what will he do now? Wait till next Chapter for the rest._


	6. Leaving the Island

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_K here's Chap 5. It looks like Raul and Rosemary now are on their own and have to survive. What will they do?_

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, and the other kids._

_Enjoy._

_Oh yea here's their ages._

_Past Raul: 12_

_Past Rose: 10_

_Raul: 23_

_Rose: 21_

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 5 Leaving the Island**

"RAUL!!!" Cried Rosemary as she waited for the young puma to come out of the ruins.

Praying that he could get out in time, Rose started to pace back and forward for him. Finally after an hour of waiting, Raul emerged with something on his back. Rose gasped when he came close and started to cry.

"Rose…give me a hand…we have to bury her now. It's the least we can do for this woman…" he said as he laid her down on the ground.

She nodded and started to dig the hole with a stone and saw Raul do it barehanded. Knowing that it would cause some scaring that he resumed digging like this, she gave him a stone as well. He took it and resumed, digging faster and more deeper.

After 2 hours of digging, Raul lifted Matron Fox and placed her in the hole. Then he started to take the blade tip from his father's spear to chisel words in to a rock that he found that would suit for a head stone. It read:

_Here Lies Matron Isabella the Fox,_

_The Nurse of the once beautiful orphanage,_

_Now turned to ruins from robots and destruction_

_As a testament for power, done by Dr. Eggman._

_It was a haven for children who were sent here,_

_Sent to leave the ravages of war and death. _

_And now shall be the final resting place for this woman of peace._

_May she now fly along the heavens with angels._

Raul then placed it at the top of her hole and felt tears shed again. Rose then pulled a bandanna from her pocket and laid it on Matron's face and started to cry as well. She took one last look at the grave and both her and Raul buried the woman.

**That Night**

Raul and Rose found what remains of items they had and started to wonder how they would leave the island. Knowing that they had no parents or ways of contacting their adopted friends, they stayed in the ruins of the orphanage.

"So what do we do now??" she asked softly. She knew that it was a dumb question but had nothing else to say.

"…Well…we got to get to the mainland, but we can't swim there, we'll drown the first hour we're out to sea… we won't last without food. I guess…we're not going to survive here as well…" he said with sadness.

He then felt the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Knowing that it may not help, he whispered to it.

"Help me please…"

Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard a voice…

"Chaos…Control…"

"Huh???" asked the puma as he looked around. Rose and him looked up as he heard the voice. Seeing nothing, he looked at it again and saw it glow. Again the voice spoke.

" Use…Chaos Control…"

"Chaos Control??" he repeated but was surrounded by a light of energy and vanished. Rosemary was shocked as she looked around for Raul.

"RAUL?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she cried.

"…up here…" said a voice above her. She looked up and saw Raul stuck up in the tree above them.

"How in god's good name did you get up there??" she asked incredulously.

"I guess…I teleported…well sorta…WAIT!!!"

"What's up??"

"Shadow told me that this happened to his mom and dad once…and Matron…told me that it happened to my parents as well…" he said softly as if he found some new treasure.

"Huh???"

" Chaos CONTROL!" he shouted and vanished. He then appeared next to her.

" K, NOW I'm getting the hang of this." He said as he looked at the gem in his hand, which was still glowing. He then looked at her and got up, surprised at its power.

"Rose… Think of the one place that you always wanted to go…" he said with a smile on his face.

"Why…?" she asked as if he might do something that would get her hurt.

"Trust me…just think…" he said with the same smile except it was a little wider than last time. She thought that he was out of his fragile little mind. But still, that's how she grew to trust him, by doing things that the more sensible man wouldn't do, it changed his luck from bad to good.

She thought real hard on where she would want to go. A place where they can live for a while, where no one would destroy their homes when they got there, where it would not be hard to find a way to survive.

"Emerald Town… south of Emerald Hill." She said.

"Ok… We leave at dawn." He said. He went to get some sleep but she stopped him.

"Whoa!! Whaddya mean tomorrow? We gotta go now! We can't just survive on what we got on us." She protested.

"How are we going to get clothes, food, and a place to stay if we don't have any money?" he questioned.

"Uhh HELLO!? We could steal the clothes, and get some cash that way too. We don't have much choice. We can pay them back once we get some money on our own." She said.

Raul started to think about it and saw that Rosemary had a point. They won't last with the clothes they had, and with no money, they had no other means to gain them other than steal them. He had to see reason within her logic, and he found it.

"Ok. Hold my hand and take a breath…" he said as he held out his own. She hesitantly took it, and held her breath as tightly she could.

Raul then flipped the Emerald and grabbed it and said," CHAOS CONTROL!" while thinking hard on Emerald Hill.

**Emerald Hill**

When they reappeared, Raul first smelt nothing but clean air, nor could he see any burning rubble or heat emitting from the ruins. He looked around and saw that to the hill was just as green and full of life as he thought it would be. He looked south and saw a town south of their position.

"Rose…we made it…WE MADE IT!!!!!!" he screamed and danced in joy. Rose looked and followed suit as well. Overzealous, Rose hugged and kissed Raul on the lips, which surprised the puma very much.

'WHOA!!' he thought as they hastily separated. Both pink in the face, Rose softly laughed and said.

"Well…let's get into town and get what we need for the next few days."

He nodded and he picked her up, bridal style and ran with her to the town. Rose had a blush as he ran. She never thought that Raul would be a gentleman like this, where as her past showed him in a darker light.

He stopped at a large mall that was closed and was dark but with light security. He looked at her as he set her down and nodded towards it. She looked and smiled at his stop. They then snuck to the entrance, which was guarded.

"Crap…now what??" she asked. However, Raul was prepared for this. He grabbed the emerald in his pocket and showed it to her. She nodded and held on to his arm as he flipped it and said silently.

"Chaos Control."

And like that…they're gone.

_I know…I know… that was corny. But I couldn't resist that quote, especially after watching 'The Usual Suspects' for the 1__st__ time. It's a good movie, recommend that you watch that movie. Anyway, besides getting sidetracked, lets see if our two friends here will get what they need Unscathed. _

_Till then, party on long and hard peeps._

_Ziggman signing out!_


	7. Mall Raid

A Puma's Legacy by Ziggman2g

_Srry peeps, but my computer was on the fritz and it became a hassle for me to get it fixed so I got a brand spankin new one (I gotta stop my friends from using these things.) but heres chap 6 of my OC story. Now lets resume the story._

_As usual, I don't own Sonic or his friends and family, SEGA does. I only own Raul, Rose, Oscar, Max, and the other kids._

_Enjoy._

'Thoughts'

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 6 Mall Raid**

Throughout the mall, the darkness engulfed it as if it was as quiet as a mouse, till a flash of light and a sound was emitted. Amidst this light showed Raul and Rose as the duo fell on the ground. Taking the sight of the site of commercialism before them, they walked to the nearest pillar and hid.

"It's like a ghost town here, Raul. I can't see a damn thing." She said as she clutched the puma's arm tight.

"I know…lets get a light. We might see something that could put the lights on in each store but not in the main area." He said as he walked with the emerald emitting a low light. They walked till they made it to a security point that was abandoned. He ran and found a flashlight that had been stashed in the desk.

Raul grabbed it and walked to a nearby directory. Rose looked at it as well, trying to decipher it.

"Found it!" said the ocelot as she pointed at the drawling that showed where the power room was.

"SHH! Rose, keep ya pie hole closed. We don't want to get spotted yet." He said as pressed his finger on her lips. She nodded and led the way, not ushering a word or a single sound. Raul then saw the room that said, "Power Room, Authorized Personnel Only".

"Rats! It's locked!" said Rose but it didn't faze Raul as he looked at the lock.

He looked around and found 2 small steel rods the size of twigs, (They would look like welding wire.) and grabbed them. After bending a small little hook on one (Like the one dentists would use, the sadists), Raul then put them both in the keyhole and started to pick it.

"What on Mobius are you…" she asked but was silenced by the small click and a swing of the door. Raul then looked at her and smiled.

"You'd be amazed what you would learn from spy movies and Mythbusters. Got that from 'Enemy of the State'" said the young puma as he started to enter the room. Looking around, he saw a large panel that had multiple breakers. On the ground next to them was a book, a spare flashlight and a pair of pliers.

"What are those??" asked the young ocelot as her friend got close and picked the book up. On it was the information of the circuit breakers. Also there was a note on it, with the writing of an electrician who was working there.

"What's it say??" she asked.

"'Dear Mitch, the breakers are fixed but I need to see if they work. If the stores start to light up all of the sudden, don't mess with the breakers and leave them be. I'll deal with them tomorrow, as per to our contract. Also, if they burn out or so, I'll replace them all. I'll be back tomorrow at 8 am. Jeremy'" said Raul as he read the note. He then left it on the ground and picked up the manual and saw that the page was bent.

"Hey I need some light Rosie." He said as he grabbed the pliers and the book. After so, Raul opened it and saw that it showed the details of what store was to what breaker. On the page was a reference to the mall that what breaker would turn on in the said store.

"Ok, if I read this right, this would turn on the lights and the alarms to the stores. If I hit the right switches, we can turn on the stores and not the alarms and music." He said as he got up and placed the pliers on the 1st breaker.

"Raul…. what if you mess up the breakers?" she asked nervously when he started to make the switch.

"Then I'm gonna fry…don't worry, it won't happen." He said as he clicked it. The switched turned on the lights and gate raised for the Levi's clothes store. Seeing this, Raul smiled and looked at the book and flipped another switch. An Adidas' store opened and was silent. Finally, he turned the switch on for an Old Navy store.

"K, what stores are you gonna look in, Rosie??" he asked as she grabbed the book.

"'South Pole', 'JC Penny', and finally…'Victoria's Secret'" she said the last one with a blush.

"Why VS??" asked the young puma with a stumped expression.

"FYI for…girl stuff!" she said with her face redder than a tomato. Raul shook his head and flipped the three breakers for her. He saw another one that caught his eye and flipped it.

"We got like…1 hour and a half before we get spotted. So don't think it's a normal mall trip. Grab whatever catches your eye and run. We'll spend the night at the bed department in JC Penny and we leave before dawn." Said Raul as he closed the box and grabbed the lights.

"Gotcha. What stores you're getting?" she asked nicely.

"Old Navy, Adidas, and Levis. The last store was a food court. We'll grab a bite there then head for JC Penny. Think about what you want there, because we won't get many chances to raid the place later." He said as he walked fast to the Old Navy area.

"Ok…be careful…" she said as she went into South Pole.

**Raul's p.o.v. **

'Ok lets see, I'm gonna need some boxers…each box comes with 4 in the box, so…2 boxes will do.' I thought as I ran to grab a pack that had camo-like boxers. I kind of thought that it would be best to not to grab too many pricey items, but some so it won't look like me and Rosie hadn't committed grand theft.

After finding two packs of boxers, I went to find some shirts. I found some nice ones but it was wayyyyyy too expensive. But I found some nice ones, like 4 of them. I thought that it may look too suspicious if I hit one store so I went to Levi's next.

It was like pants heaven there for me…gray ones, black ones, white ones, blue, cream, all the colors I wanted but I only grabbed 2 black ones, 2 gray, and 4 blue pairs, all 569 numbered. I have the unhealthiest obsession with blue. It made me think of my rivalry with Sonic, but in a good way. But even beforehand, I loved blue, and if it were a woman, I would go out with it for a while, make sweet, sweet comedy love to it, and finally without warning, not call it anymore, but I would date a more younger, sexier pair.

….ok that was just plain weird. Anyway I ran to the next store and saw some very nice shoes. One pair caught my eye. They were like boots, but it was still consider shoes. They were smoke like black, but had a blue and red stripe that ran from the toes to the Achilles tendon. I grabbed them and noticed that they were freaking light!

I didn't care but I grabbed them and saw that on the label that it had a very high durability. I don't know why but those shoes were the best. I threw my old shoes to the ground and laced them. They were a perfect fit to me so I grabbed them and ran out to the store that Rose was in.

As I saw this, she was dancing to some unknown beat, while looking at a shirt that she had on her chest. It didn't hit me till now, but Rose was very beautiful when she has fun. In fact, she looked like she was an angel. Her soft voice, despite her 'tough-girl' attitude, still sounded sweetly to me…

But I had to stop the dancing queen, because not only that if we don't get this done, we'd get spotted, but if I continue to see this, I'm gonna lose my mind. I walked into her view and she stopped dancing.

**Rose's p.o.v.**

I never thought that dancing would be such a rush. It even helped me forget that Raul and me were still in a hurry, that there was no hurry. Unfortunately, all things came to an end when I saw Raul at the entrance. He looked at me like I was crazy, I don't blame him. If I saw an ocelot dancing to nothing, I would think the same as well.

"Ya done??" he asked me. I love it when he asks like he had an accent in him. For some reason, it didn't cross my mind that I loved that puma. He was sweet when he backed me in the fights we been in, always playing with me when his brother and sister were adopted. Even now, after Matron's death, he's helping me. To think that this guy would be the one I would love.

"Sorry, it's just…. I have a weakness for shopping." I replied as I placed them on the bag that we grabbed earlier.

However the pile of clothes fell off and half of them were on the ground, exposing the panties that I grabbed earlier from Victoria's Secret to him. My face turned red in embarrassment as my underwear was on display to him. I hurried to pick up the clothes and was surprised as he helped me as well.

I braved to look at him and saw that his face reminded me of a tomato. He must've been shocked to see that sight. It also caused him to have a nosebleed, which made me giggle silently. He looked at me and was confused from my laughter.

**Normal p.o.v.**

"Huh?? What's so funny??" asked the young puma as he handed her the lingerie she spilt. Her laughter stops as she softly blushed and placed it in the bags they grabbed earlier. As she got up and they head out to the food mart, Raul raised the question again.

"Nothing…just that… you're kinda…. cute when you look flustered. That's all, and I thought that you were a little… funny when you had that nosebleed." She said cheerfully as they grabbed some food from the pizza concession stand.

**At the JC Penny**

With arms filled with food and drink, Raul and Rose went to find somewhere to crash for the night. Deactivating all lights to the department stores they were in, they found a suitable table to eat at. Manners didn't matter to the two orphans as they ate, but still maintained some courtesy when it came to both stealth and self composure.

"*buuuurrrrpppp*…scuse me…" said the young puma.

That earned a laugh from the ocelot as he apologized, causing him to chuckle as well.

"Ha ha ha… good on ya. Never expected you to apologize like that." Said Rose as she continued to munch on the nachos she grabbed.

"That was nothing; watch some of the competitions that me, Sonic, and the Capt have. Then you'll see some gross burps." He said with a smirk.

"…That was HIGHLY not needed in my memory. Thanks for raping my ear with unnecessary information." She said with a laugh.

'_She's cute when she laughs…' _thought thepuma as he laughed as well. They stopped when they thought they heard a sound from the entrance of the store. They waited to see if anyone was in there with them. Raul got up and ran to the store entrance to make sure.

"Nothin… man I hate it when it comes to stealth." Said the puma as he went back to Rosie as she threw out their trash.

"Anything???" she asked as Raul came by her with 4 bags on his person; 2 backpacks and 2 duffel bags. He shook his head and dropped them at her feet and went to grab his stuff.

"Grab a set and start packing; we may have to jet soon. I don't think we're spotted…yet, but better safe than sorry." He said as he started to shove his gear in his duffel bag.

_Looks like things might be heating up for the two. Lets hope they can continued to stay in the dark without getting caught._

_Chap 7 comin soon._

_Till then, peace guys. _


	8. Separation Anxiety

A Puma's Legacy by Zhao Yun 320

_It's the Ziggman back again but now I'm known as my favorite general, Zhao Yun! I know I been neglecting and not collecting, but now I'm back to work on chap 7 . so give me a few and I'll have it up soon. if I'm lying then let the lord strike me down!(Jk lol) ne way here's chap 7 so please keep reading and reviewing._

_DRINK UP BITCHES! IT'S A CELEBRATION!_

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 7 Separation Anxiety **

After a few struggling moments of sleep, Raul woke up looking at the wrist watch he found by the security booth. It read 2:30 am, primed to go off at 4:30 am, two hours before the stores would open. It didn't help but add more pressure to the puma's mind.

'_Why can't I go to sleep…' _he wondered as he grabbed the last bottle next to him and took a sip of it. Knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, Raul got up and grabbed the chaos emerald near him and got up. Looking around he felt as though he had no one around him. He then turned and saw Rose asleep still.

'…_and people think I was cute asleep as a baby… this girl could put me to shame when I comes to that category…'_ he thought as he smiled softly.

It didn't come across his mind that he was falling in love with the ocelot in front of him, but when it did, it hit him like a fast train. He hoped that his brother would tell him how to get a girl to know how much he cared for her.

The thought of his brother and sister then changed his theme of thought from peaceful and good to a unbearable sadness. He started to feel tears on his cheeks and was about to sob when he felt two soft arms enclose him from behind. He wasn't scared that it was Rose that hugged him but what surprised him was a soft kiss to his neck and a tight, tearful hug from behind.

"Just…let it out, Raul…" she whispered to him as she kissed his neck again.

**1 hour later…**

Raul was peacefully asleep when he heard voices. At first he thought he was still sleeping but what he heard next woke him with a start.

"Hey over here, there's trash here and in the food court! We got vandals in here alright!"

Not wasting a minute, Raul got up and placed his hand over Rose's mouth and shook her awake.

"Don't talk, but we got visitors…grab your bags and lets jet…" he whispered as she nodded.

He got up and grabbed both his bags and his spear (Thought I forgotten it?) and walk silently with Rose walking behind him softly. They made it to the winter-coat section when they heard the guards speak again.

"Looks like they may have left the place. They left their little camp ground over here, sir." said one of the guards.

"No…they're still around. Post a couple of guards at the exit, and fan out. They may still be in here. No matter what, they don't leave this mall. Lock it down tighter than a tick's asshole." said the leader.

Raul and Rose then started to move as fast as they can to the exit but without rising too much conspicuous noise. But despite their stealth and speed, they didn't make it to the exit before the guards got there. They were still unnoticed but they couldn't make a move without letting them know where they were.

"Now what?" whispered the ocelot at the puma.

"SHHH! Keep quiet…let me think." he replied quietly. The guards were still on alert and were whispering.

"What's the story with the mall break-in?" Asked one.

"Dunno, but its not just us rent-a-cops here…GUN or GUT, whatever the hell they are, are looking as well. They say its not a normal criminal this time." the other replied as he shifted his light.

"Why GUN? They expecting some problems from Shadow the Hedgehog again?" said the 1st guard. Raul and Rose froze at the word 'Shadow the Hedgehog'.

"Not really… but they may think its someone similar. The report said that it was a different character. But this one was a puma. I doubt that they're gonna find him. He got past us in the front." his partner replied.

Raul then looked around for anything that can divert their attention from the door. More and more they sat there, the more chances they were gonna get caught. Their break came when they were called away for cleaning duty.

Not wasting a second, the two mobians then move towards the exit and left JC Penny. They went to find another store to seek refuge. The place of choice was a antique store that pawn and sold items.

"Hmm…not much but it may help for now. Best find something we can use…" said Raul as he looked around.

"…hey Raul what are these thingies?" asked Rose as she grabbed two pinwheels that had two blades curved around 1/3 of the handles. They had red handles that show were they were bested to be held at.

"They look like…discuses… but they aren't fully bladed. They should have a tag on them. Why?" he asked softly.

She looked at the display case and read the name of the weapons.

"Bladed Chakrams… they look cool!" she said as she placed them in her bag and left some cash on the mantle.

"Hey! what the flyin' fudge? You leaving them money!"

"Well I'm NOT gonna steal their items. I'm just paying for them."

"That aint the only thing your gonna be paying for girly!" said the guard next to them. They looked up and saw one of the guards from the store. Not waiting for him to act, Raul grabbed his spear and smacked the rent-a-cop across the face with the blunt end of his weapon. The man was knocked unconscious from the blow but he broke the glass countertop and triggered the alarm.

"This won't end well…" said the Ocelot as the heard the army of guards come after them.

Not wasting another second, Raul and Rose started to run out of the building, but were being chased by a battalion of guards. Knowing that capture was imminent, they tried to outfox them. Spotting a nearby stand of food and items, Raul grabbed his spear and struck it's base and Rose followed with a quick strike at the contents. The falling items gave them a minute's breather when the guards started to slip and slide over the area. Taking advantage of their pursuers' diversion, Raul and Rose ran as fast as they could to the nearest store that could give refuge.

"*pant*…I think….we've lost them Raul…*huff* *wheeze*…." panted the young ocelot as she turned when he turned.

They then took refuge in a near by pottery and glassware store, but with no other exit than the main entrance. Raul and Rose then slid down to the ground and ducked behind a row of vases.

"Now what…?" She asked her friend. Looking around, Raul spotted that the guards had passed the store they were in, giving the young puma an idea of how to get Rose out of the mall.

"Rose, we gotta split up. I think that you may have a better chance of getting out of here if I can get them to come after me. The exit's not too far from here, when I give the word, I want you to grab your gear, run out the doors and make it to the nearest safe spot. If I can get out of here too, I'll find you but if I don't, stay away from here and don't come back for me." Said the young puma as he looked at the scared girl.

She shook her head and said," No! I can't loose you too Raul! I want to go with you!" Raul hushed her up with a quick kiss and held her.

"Rose, I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean I would not make it. I'll find ya… but right now, you got a better chance than later if you don't take off alone. Please Rose, I beg of you, get out and wait for me…" he said as he hugged her one last time.

She then nodded at him and grabbed her stuff, as she did, she notice that Raul had slipped his spear into her bag and along with his Chaos Emerald. She looked at this and saw a note that said.

"I'll be back…just hold on till then."

She turned and saw a group of guards chasing something and saw that it's the perfect time to get out. She then turned tail and ran to the door, not stopping to see if its unguarded and unlocked. However luck was on her side as she sped out of the doors and rushed to the nearest parking lot. As she stopped she turned and saw Raul being grabbed by his arms and was dragged into a parked van with the logo of a g surrounded by a circle of stars and covered in military camo.

She then felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to see something big and furry. She didn't get a chance to scream as it grabbed her and pinched her vein that was located at her neck. Pinching it caused her to loose conscious, allowing the figure to pick her up and hoist her over his shoulder.

**Ten minutes Earlier…**

As he made the move to pull the guards his way, Raul threw one of the clay pots into another window, tripping another alarm away from Rose and started to run at a normal pace, trying to have them see him and ONLY him. Taking the bait, Raul saw a battalion of guards chase after him over the place. Looking to see a figure rush the exit, Raul smiled and turned forward to find a dead end in front of him. Turning around, the guards were standing there with gleeful looks in their eyes and their arms outstretched, holding stun guns and kick tasers. Raising his hands in defeat and in a gesture of surrender, Raul placed his hands behind his head and got on his knees. As he did, a man in uniform walked up to the puma and raised his gun and struck him unconscious.

"Mobian trash… take him to the van." said the man as the others grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him to the outside.

**Present Time with Rose…**

As time went by, Rose was till out but was still alive, with a white cloth over her forehead and was placed on a twin sized bed. She woke up to see a fan spinning overhead and to hear a soft snoring from her left, (your right, lol), and saw a large bear snoozing with her chakrams on the side table next to him. As she got up, the bear did too, showing that he was the one she saw before she pasted out.

"Ahh you're awake…are you ok sweetie?" asked the Bear in a gentle voice. Scared out of her mind, Rose backed away from the bear and backed in to the wall.

"Please…please don't hurt me! I'm sorry but I didn't mean to steal!" she cried, thinking that the bear was going to yell at her.

"Whoa…easy there. I'm not going to hurt ya…I saw you hiding from those cops and brought you back here. Don't cry, I'm not a bad man. Besides I don't work for the law anymore." said the Bear as he backed up a little, bringing his face to full light.

Rose looked up and saw the Bear's face. Scarring along his face and arms that was covered in a short sleeved white t-shirt. Brown like fur that covered his body and with a buzz cut like hairstyle that fitted him perfectly. Dark grey jeans covered his waist and his boots made the finishing touches.

"You-you're not a cop?" she asked as she looked at his dark brown eyes.

"No…I was one but it's done me well in life. What's your name, little miss?" he asked as he smiled again.

"…Rose…Rose the Ocelot. I'm sorry but me and….OH NO! Raul!" She cried as she remembered her friend being dragged off to only God knows where.

"You mean that little guy who was taken into custody?" he asked as she nodded and began to cry again. He hugged her and softly sighed.

"There, there…he'll be fine. If anything he's probably getting sent back to his family…where do you live miss?" he asked but it caused her to sob even harder.

"Nowhere…*sob* we have no one to look after us *sob*. We stole cause we're orphans! WAAAHHH!" cried Rose as she buried her face into his chest. This cause him to grieve too, now knowing that she had no family. He then smiled and said to her.

"Its ok… I'll tell ya what, you can stay with me, and if we find your friend, he can stay too!" he said as he tried to cheer the kid up. She then started to ease off her tears and started to smile.

"Thank you so much Mr…."

"Oh I forgot to tell my name…I'm Max…Maximus the Bear."

"I'm Rosemary, but please call me Rose. " she said as he hugged him again.

Knowing that Raul could either be hurt or in trouble, Rose knew that she was not alone now. Thanks to this bear, she now have a place to wait, a place to wait for the one who helped her escape the tragic end of Christmas Island and to give her a chance to live.

_**Talk about a twist in fate. One gets arrested and the other is adoptive by a nice man. But it's FAR from over. We'll see what happens to Raul in the next chapter.**_

_**Till then, peace guys. **_


	9. Joining a Team

A Puma's Legacy by Zhao Yun 320

_Heres Chap 8. This chapter will introduce Greyback into the world now. Also this will explain how Raul joins GUN and how he gets good with blades. BTW don't forget that Puma gave Rose his spear and won't get it till he reunites with Rose. Anyway back to the story. _

_Per usual, I don't own Sonic, GUN or any of his friends. I only own Raul, Oscar, and Greyback. My gf owns Rose and my friends Max and Francis own Max the Bear and Frank the Kitsune. Also it includes a friend of mines OC. Jack the Lion belongs to Jack Mallone, my partner in crime._

'_Thoughts'_

Storyline

_Flash back_

"Talking"

**Chapter 8 Joining a Team**

As the lights were turned on, the puma was brought back from comatose, both blinding and confusing him. As his vision cleared, he saw two figures standing. One was an lion, who was holding the light into Raul's face and the other was a man, standing with his arms crossed. Knowing that he was in deep trouble, he kept quiet till one of them spoke.

"This him, Commander?" asked the lion as he kept the light at the puma's face.

"That's the one…he had powers like Shadow did…but from what we could tell he had a weapon with him. He didn't have one on him when we caught him. They said he had a girl with her but we didn't find her either…" said the Commander.

"Where…" started the puma but was silenced by a shout and a shock that hit his body.

"QUIET YOU FREAK! You speak when I ask you to speak!" said the Commander as he released the switch that tasered Raul.

"Best ease up on him Locke(I'm giving the GUN commander a name. I don't know what his real name is but if ANYONE knows it let me know so I won't screw up in the future)… he's scared enough as it is." said the lion as he lowered the light.

The blindness that hit Raul was still there but eased when his sight was restored to see the two talkers. As he took in their forms, he was stunned to see them.

One was a tall man with a scar over his eye and had one eye gold with the other an ice blue that sent chills down Raul's spine. He had gray hair but still had a stern and fierce look on his face.

As for the lion, he had reddish, blonde fur that was much darker than Rose's hair color. His figure was large but just as big as Venom from Spiderman. His eyes were a white blue, with a brown hair that was a mullet pulled back to a ponytail. From what Raul saw about this guy was that he was somewhat strict but at the same time, respectable.

"Who are you?" asked Locke as he raised the switch.

"Uhh…Raul the Puma…" answered the young puma as he looked at his captors.

"What where you doing in that mall?" asked the lion as he looked at Raul with interest.

"I broke in to get some food…I'm an orphan but…I didn't mean any harm! I'm so sorry! But I have no family and I got no where else to go!" he cried as he answered the man's question with pained memory.

"Save your tears, mutant! I don't feel pity for those who commit crimes around my jurisdiction…" said Locke as he raised his hand to smack the puma.

"Ahhh…why are you doing this!? I didn't hurt anyone!" screamed the puma as he writhed in pain from the smack. That only earned him another smack to the cheek. Locke was tempted to torture the puma but hesitated after hearing that the puma had no family.

Knowing this, the lion came behind Locke and whispered into his ear. Locke then turned his attention to Greyback but still kept the switch that controlled Raul's chair. After a quick brief moment, Locke pulled away from Greyback and said…

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?!"

"Why not? He may be of some use to us once I taken him under my wing. I see something in this one…" said Greyback as he had a smile on his face that looked a little creepy to Raul.

"We can't risk it… he may turn on us if we let him join…" said Locke with a angry expression on his face when he turned to the young puma.

"No…he won't… I can feel it. Besides he wouldn't get the chance if he tried. I guarantee that if he betrays us, he'll be dead before he hits the ground. Let me handle him, Locke…" said Greyback as he kept that weird smile on his features.

"Ok…I'll leave him to you, Lion. But if he does turn rogue, you're the executioner…" said Locke as he pressed the release button. As he turn he saw the young puma smirking.

"Well puma…consider this your lucky…" said the GUN commander as he came close to Raul but was rewarded with a hard cross to the nose. Greyback was too shocked to act as the puma slugged the lion in the face. Taking advantage of his captor's folly, Raul got up and ran to the door and opened it.

"Dammit! ALL UNITS AND STAFF! CONDITION RED! SECURE ALL ENTRY POINTS AND EXCAPE POINTS! WE HAVE A ESCAPEE!" screamed Locke as he got up and pressed his radio to communicate.

Raul continued to run till he was stuck at a 2 way hallway. It was then that he heard the alarm go off and the sounds of men with guns and tasers heading his way. Knowing that he would get caught if he stayed put, Raul made the decision to go right. Following the way to a stairwell, Raul looked door and saw a group of soldiers head his way from the first floor.

"Shit! Now what?" said the fast puma as he looked around. Turning left, Raul saw a fire hose and container that held it.

"This is one VERY stupid idea…but better than none." Said Raul as he kicked the glass out with his boots and grabbed the hose nozzle. Kicking the main pressure line on, Raul turned the nozzle to the stairs and backed up to the wall behind him. Turning on the dime, he saw the troops aiming their guns at him.

"Put the hose down, kid. You're gonna hurt someone if you do that.." said the leader of the troops.

"Now if I did that…where's the fun in being a pre-teen?" said Raul as he took aim with a gleeful look.

"Look kid, this isn't the time to play…put the hose down. We won't hurt you at all…" said the leader again as he tried to step to the puma.

"Take another step and we'll see if this stairwell can also be used as a water slide…" threaten Raul as he pointed his hose at the group.

"Kid…you do that and you're gonna hurt yourself from the pressure that hose fires." warned one of the soldiers behind the leader, who made the next step

"No duh…why else would I back up to a corner?" he said as he pulled the lever from the hose.

As he did, the soldiers could only stood in horror as the reason of Raul's actions came to them too late. The blast of the hose started to propel the young puma to the wall but not to the point where he would loose control of the high power jet. The blast knocked the guards back and down the stairwell.

As the troops began to slip and slide, Raul used the distraction to his advantage and decided to continue up the stairwell and continued to head to the roof. As he got up, he saw one guard stand before him and the exit. The guard had a smile on his face and raised his taser and took aim.

"Any last words before I tase you again?" he taunted.

Looking at his feet, Raul saw that there was a small puddle that formed from the water he was splashed with when he got away from the army of grunts, who were now starting to work their way up again after trying to get up from the water soaked stairs. Looking up, Raul saw a small pipe that had a sprinkler. If timed, Raul could add more water to his puddle and redirect the current of voltage that would follow the shot of the taser.

"Yeah, hope your health insurance is better than your aim!" he said as the man shot the dart at the puma out of pure rage of the comment, loosing the last thread of his sanity.

At the last second, Raul jumped with the natural reflexes he was gifted with and grabbed the pipe. Kicking the head of the sprinkler off, a sharp current was flowing to the puddle beneath the guard. As the current past through the wire, the jolt followed as the man was shocked from the weapon he fired. Out of impulse, Raul jumped down and kicked the door open to avoid electrocution.

Getting through the door, Raul slammed it shut and kicked the door handle to jam up on the other side. After that, Raul turned and saw that he was on a very high building. Although he was a fan of heights, he couldn't see the maintenance ladder that he was hoping on. Looking around, Raul saw a figure hiding in the shadows. As he got closer, it disappeared and left Raul confused.

As he left it, he saw that he was on a helipad, with nothing around that he could use. As he approached the center of the pad, he heard a voice that scared him.

"I applaud your efforts of getting out of the room. As for the guard and troops, that was PURE genius, my young friend…but I think that you may have notice…there's no ladder or fire hose that you can use. If so, it wouldn't get you past the 25th floor…"

Raul turned and was met with two blades pointed at his face just short 2 inches from impaling his head. He looked and saw Greyback standing holding a sword that had two murasame blades on one handle Along with the swords in his hands, Raul looked and saw that there was another sword of same description in the lion's other hand, who was wearing a sick smile.

"You were watching me? How? I would've seen cameras in the stairwell and how did this door stay unlocked. Your boss…"

"Kept it unlocked for me to see if my suspicions where true and if so, I could persuade you to join GUN…and they were right." smiled Greyback as he lowered the sword and walked around Raul.

"What suspicions?" said the young puma as he backed away from the lion.

"You got potential, guts, and the brains to use them. But what you lack is direction and power. We can give you that…if you join us. You could be even better than the defect…"

"And what's the reason that I should take this job when your boss tasered me and had me chased around a mall after I told him I was a orphan with no food or family?" asked the puma as he looked up at the demented lion.

"Heh…heh… well that's your problem…no one is forcing you. Then again, you said the problem yourself. No brothers or sisters…no parents, friends or loved ones… Where would you go? We confiscated the stuff you stole…but its yours if you come with me and join GUN." said Greyback as he crossed his arms in satisfaction after seeing the puma's face fail his demeanor as he looked down.

"I don't want to be alone anymore but…how can I trust you?" he asked with tears.

"Because if you join us…you'll become my apprentice. I'll teach you how to use a sword and how to utilize the power you have within you…" said Greyback as he sheathed one of the swords and held out his hand.

"Take it…or I will have to turn you in…" resumed the lion as the puma looked at him.

"Will I be able to find my friends again?" he asked before stepping forward.

"Yes, I promise."

"Will you teach me how to be a strong fighter?"

"I Swear it…"

That was all that Raul needed to hear as he reached out and shook Greyback's hand and smiled.

"Raul the Puma…son of Oscar II and Katheryn the Puma."

"Greyback…Greyback the Lion…"

As the two shook hands, Raul felt relieved of his past crimes but still felt that uneasy feeling that came from Greyback but it was replaced by trust.

The troops who where chasing after the puma finally broke through the door and saw the two shaking hands. Following them was none other than Locke who now sported a look of both deadly satisfaction and one of power lust. The two then separated and head to Locke, now grinning and nodding.

"I see you've made the right decision young one. You do well to accept which side you've joined. GUN will make sure your life will be changed for joining us." Locke said with a grin. He then looked up at Greyback and nodded, then turned to his troops and waved them away.

Greyback then turned his attention to Raul and grinned, giving the uneasy feeling its chance to return.

"Your training will commence tomorrow. I suggest you get some kip. You're gonna need it….I guarantee it." said the lion as he patted the young puma's hair. He then turned his attention to a stray soldier. This one a lot younger than the average soldier, near the age Raul is.

"Jack….take our new friend to his bunk. He's your new mission as of now. Get him some ration and a place to bathe in. He'll room up with you till he's ready. Are we clear?"

The soldier took of his helmet and showed that he too was an anthromorph like Raul, except a tad bit older and stronger and was a lion. He nodded at Greyback and offered his hand to Raul.

"Yes Sir! C'mon lil buddy! I'll take care of ya." Said Jack as he help Raul out of the Heliport and took him to the Barracks.

'_He may be trouble….but if he is loyal….he will be the perfect catalyst for my ascension to be the next commander of this Army….and for father and my brothers. The planet will bow before us.'_ Thought Greyback as his eyes flashed from icy-blue to a yellow cat like color then back.

As he walked back he chuckled softly to himself with the ambition of a monster and the focus of a daemon.

"….and right here we have the armory, every gun from Berretta 9mm to Taurus .357 and from M16 A5 to the personal OICW 7.62 carbine for our mission. But that's for gun freaks not elites like me, Greyback and as of now…you!" said Jack as he gave Raul a tour of the building.

Looking around he found a set of swords to black-jack Tasers. Looking at a sword, he took it off the rack and gripped it.

"Ahh…anxious to try our standard issue Long Sword eh?" Grinned Jack as he looked at the 12-year old Puma and watched him twirl the blade in his hands.

"Oh uhh…I was just looking." Said Raul as he made the move to place it back but was forestalled by Jack who chuckled.

"Don't worry Kid. I'll keep a hold of it if I was you. Besides part of the reason we came into here is to find u a weap. Go on and give it a try."

Spinning the sword in his hand, Raul twirled the blade to and fro, moving as if he had learned to use a weapon before, slashing up high and down low, he hopped up and made a full moon circle, spinning the sword as if it was a dance and made a full slice around the room. As he started to swing more faster and harder he realized that he was going to hit Jack.

" Look out!"

But as he said this he saw a flash of silver and a blade blocked the attack that would've cut a oak tree down being restrained by a bizarre weapon. A sword with the handle of a revolver…and it was held by Jack who had a killer grin.

"Nice moves there Puma-boy…I knew you had something in ya. By the way…say Hi to Revolver. My Gunblade* he made a motion to his weapon. Slightly pushing Raul's own weapon off his own, Jack smiled and holster the gun blade.

"Nice to see my apprentice has some talent with a sword….I wonder how you will do after I train you with it…" Said Greyback as he came into the locker room.

Blushing softly, Raul rubbed the back of his head modestly. This caused Jack and Greyback to chuckle slightly.

"Well buddeh…lets get your ass to bed. Tomorrow you'll get your uniform." said Jack as he motion for the puma to follow him.

_**Now that should explain when Raul and Greyback meet. And I hope you guys forgive me for my little hiatus. I've been busy with my girlfriend and my family being a devoted lover and uncle. BTW I got to update my list later on my OC's roster. **_

_**Till then, peace guys. **_


End file.
